The parameters to determine the pearl grade are color, diameter, roundness, and glossiness. The color types of jewelry level pearl are mainly limited to few colors such as white, yellow, and so on. Currently, the determination of pearl grade needs highly specialized personnel with rich experience to sort by hand (It is necessary to select different tools according to color, diameter, roundness, and glossiness to determine the grade of each parameter. The diameter of the jewelry level pearl should be more than 9 mm. The pearl where a brightness difference of both sides of the pearl is visible to naked eyes does not belong to the jewelry level, etc.). If the grade is determined by carefully comparing the pearl to be graded with the standard pearl sample, too much time and labor will be consumed, and the efficiency is extremely low. Further, a suit of the standard pearl sample is expensive. Also, parameters such as the glossiness and so on of the standard pearl sample will degrade over time. Thus, after a certain period, the standard pearl sample needs to be re-purchased. The ordinary pearl culturing enterprise cannot afford. Moreover, the accuracy and consistency of hand sorting cannot be ensured.